Electrical submersible well pumps (ESP) are often used to pump liquids from hydrocarbon producing wells. A typical ESP includes a pump driven by an electrical motor. Production tubing, which comprises pipes having threaded ends secured together, supports the ESP in most installations. The pump normally pumps well fluid into the production tubing. A power cable extends alongside the production tubing to the motor for supplying power.
In one type of ESP, the power cable normally has on a lower end a splice that connects it to a motor lead. The motor lead extends alongside the ESP and has a motor connector or pothead on its lower end that connects to an upper end of the motor to supply power. The motor lead may have three insulated conductors bundled together, one for each phase of power being supplied. An outer armor strip wraps around the three insulated conductors. Some power cables have lead sheaths around each insulated conductor to resist damage from hydrogen sulfide that may be produced in the well.
A variety of motor connectors are known. In most types, each of the three power conductors extends into a housing and joins a motor wire. Various insulator arrangements electrically insulate the terminals of the conductors and motor wire. In addition, an epoxy filler may be dispensed around the power conductors in the housing.